Poke
by Bad Oppa
Summary: "After pacing back and forth in the kitchen for a good hour Sanji had come to a conclusion that there was something wrong with him. He wasn't exactly sure when this began all he knew was that it was getting further out of control as time went by. Something was seriously wrong with him and he needed to get to the bottom of this or he was going to lose his mind." mainly uke Zoro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece..obviously its Oda's.

AN: Its my first try at a ff so it will probably suck, still enjoy :)

* * *

"Poke~"

"Hmph?" _**Quit it damn cook!**_

"Poke, poke~"

_**Can't I get any rest! **_

"Come eat, Mosshead. Breakfast is going to get cold. That's if Luffy doesn't get to it first." Sanji poked him in the ribs one more time.

"FUCK! Come on, I was on watch last night… give me a couple minutes…" Zoro mumbled into the sheets as he dozed off, again. *thud* "Omph." Zoro hit the floor after being kicked off the couch, courtesy of Sanji. "What the hell! I was going already. Why'd you do that?"

"Actually, you weren't getting off you lazy ass so I just thought I'd help. Now come eat." Sanji replied flatly, leaving Zoro trapped in the sheets he had tumbled to the floor with.

**-Ѡ-**

"Damn Marimo…" Sanji uttered under his breath as he cleaned the table. Everyone had left the galley, since breakfast was well from over, everyone who had shown up in the first place. In other words, everyone but Zoro.

**-Ѡ-**

Sanji made his way to the boy's cabin and surly enough there was the patch of green sprawled on the floor where he had left him. _**Damn Marimo.**_He walked to where Zoro was and tapped him with his foot, "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Has what little bit or brain you had left finally left you?" He knelt down, putting down the platter of food next to him and shook the swordsman until he got a throaty growl in response. _**Hmph, growling at me now, are you? **_

"I said I'd go in a couple minutes" Zoro huffed as he wiggled to get away from the cook that shook him out of his pleasant shuteye. _**Jerk.**_

_**Genius, it's been two hours since then.**_ It wasn't like Zoro to miss a meal for sleep, at least not to this extent. Sure he had to go fetch Zoro out of a nap the majority of the time to make him got eat, but that wasn't the case here. He hadn't even bothered to get off the floor and back onto the couch. Was he sick?_**Is he?**__**I guess he kinda looks flushed? **_Sanji leaned over and placed his hand on Zoro's forehead. He seemed to have a normal body temperature. Well, normal for Zoro. He was always quite warm to the touch... not that Sanji took notice of the Marimo's skin against his whenever there was contact. He brought his other hand to the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Hmmn…"The cool hand jostled Zoro enough to bother opening his eyes. To his surprise he found a blushing cook staring wide-eyed at him.

"Wah..!" Sanji was startled, having been caught looking at the swordsman. Losing his balance, as he jerked away from the now confused Marimo, he landed painfully on his butt. "Ow."Sanji hissed.

Zoro chuckled at the comical episode. "Shitty cook."

"Shut up," Sanji got up and dusted himself off, not meeting Zoro's gaze, "a-and eat your food!" he shouted as he bolted out the room and slammed the door behind him.

Half asleep, Zoro looked at the platter besides him. _**What was that all about? And why am I on the floor?! **_After recalling how he had gotten there he situated himself and began eating.

**-Ѡ-**

Once Sanji made it out to the deck he leaned over the rail and catching his breath he took out a cigarette and lit it. _**What was that all about? **_He ran? Why did he feel like he had been caught doing something more than just checking the stupid swordsman's temperature? A light wind shuffled through his bangs. The current weather was breezy and just the right amount of sunny to enjoy being out on the deck. Usopp was being chased by Chopper and Luffy out and about the ship. "Cheater!" Luffy yelled.

"Captain Usopp is no such thing," Usopp shouted back as they continued their chase.

The cook kept going over the whole event. What had embarrassed him to the point that he stammered… Sanji doesn't stammer. _**I blushed? Oh god, I BLUSHED!**_ It only discomfited him more as he keep thinking about it. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his trance. "Ah!" He jumped at the touch.

"Sanji, are you okay?"

"Oh, Mellorie~"

"Did you hear me," Nami asked with a worried expression, "you seem distressed." Robin behind her offered a soft smile to the cook.

"Not at all. Would you like a treat? What about Robin? Is there anything the ladies require~" he responded with hearts literally for eyes.

"Yeah, give them the kissy face. Uhg." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Zoro. I see the sleeping beauty has awoken" Nami glared at him. Zoro glared right back and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on a lady! You show-" Sanji was cut off.

"Oh, right," Zoro turned back around locking his gaze with the windswept cook, "I'll help you with the clean up after dinner since I was supposed to have helped this morning."

Sanji could feel his face reddening all over again as he held Zoro's gaze. _**What! Why now in the presence of the ladies?**_ He clamped his hands over his face, dismissed himself with an "Okay" and sprinted to the galley before he got any inexplicably redder.

_**Interesting. **_Robin thought to herself. She shared a calm look Zoro's way and she and Nami went back to where they were sitting.

_**Did he just blush?**_ At him? Again? Zoro could have sworn he just saw the pervert cook blush. _**Whatever.**_ He wasn't in a mindset to really think about that right now. He walked over to his weights and started his daily training.

**-Ѡ-**

After pacing back and forth in the kitchen for a good hour Sanji had come to a conclusion that there was something wrong with him. He wasn't exactly sure when this began all he knew was that it was getting further out of control as time went by. Something was seriously wrong with him and he needed to get to the bottom of this or he was going to lose his mind. _**Maybe I have already lost it. Yeah, that's my problem. I have lost my mind. This can't be an idea of a sane man. **_No one in their right mind would feel how he was feeling about a certain someone. _**No, no! **_He was jumping to conclusions. Its just that he was frustrated at the moment, right? They needed to port and he needed to find a gorgeous lady to spend the day with and he'd be fine, right? _**Psft, for all I know it's just a phase thingy.**_ It must be. There was no way that he was feeling an attraction towards that green haired bastard. _**Right? Oh, please. You want the guy for your taking. What's the point in denying it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... still...

* * *

_**Be cool, composed.**_ Sanji was suave. So far. Sure, dinner had gone normally like it does, but now he was alone in the galley… with Zoro.

He wasn't feeling well, but he felt bad for having missed his turn to help with the cleaning, even if it was to help the dumb cook but everyone had their responsibilities and it wouldn't be fair to the others if he denied to do his... that and he didn't want to draw any suspicion. If it got any worse he was going to tell Chopper about it, but Zoro was sure he could ride it out and didn't need anyone to be concerned about him. It was probably a silly flu anyway. Last night's watch was a cold one, he should have covered up.

Being deep in thought as he washed the dishes he didn't notice the continuous shy glances that the cook kept slipping in. _**Zoro… Something is off, aside from me.**_ Zoro was too calm. _**No, that wasn't the right word. Away… aloof?**_ Did the Marimo suspect the awkwardness coming from him? Was he keeping his distance from Sanji?

"Uhg…" Zoro sighed deeply as they finished washing the dishes. He needed a nap, a really long one. "Oi. Are we done here? Need anything else or can I go now?

Neither one had noticed the silence until then.

"Oh…" _**That was quick.**_ Still in a daze Sanji just nodded his head. He wasn't the kind to drink but boy would it felt like a good idea right about now, just a glass of some nice wine. "Hey, help yourself to drink if you want" he offered Zoro. _**Ha, *if you want* of course he wants. When doesn't Zoro want a drink.**_ He walked over to take out a bottle of wine and a glass for himself. Sanji laughed inwardly.

"Actually, I'd rather go to bed. Goodnight," and with no more words Zoro was out of the galley.

Sanji's jaw just about hit the floor. Zoro had rejected alcohol. _**I guess he didn't want. What?! Since when?!**_ "I made him uncomfortable... He noticed...?" He had to apologize or at least explain. Wait, apologize for what? How was he supposed to explain that suddenly he couldn't resist the guy? Well.. it wasn't such of a "_suddenly_" thing but more of a "_recently-noticed-that_" kind of thing, but still.

Zoro barely made it to the couch before he collapsed as everything around him fade into darkness.

**-Ѡ-**

Sometime during the night he had fallen off the couch, again. _**Seriously? **_Ending up on the floor was starting to bug him, especially when his initial destination was much more comfortable and cushioned. The cabin was still pitch black and he could hear the snores and breathing of his namaka in rhythm with the faint muffled waves swooshing outside. He hummed at the feeling of warmth and of faint breathing on his ear. Hold up. _**What the heck? **_It sent a shiver down his body. He recognized the smoky smell with a hint of bittersweet wine as it started to melt with his senses. Too groggy and not too concerned by it he was asleep again within a minute.

**-Ѡ-**

"You're mine now," the words lingered on his ear along with that smoky breathe. The door was closed as quietly as possible behind them. As soon as the door was shut Sanji slammed Zoro up against the wall with a loud *thud* knocking the breath out of him.

"Ha, why be so careful shutting the door when you plan on throwing me around so carelessly," he said cheekily. They would be in complete darkness if it wasn't for the port hole in the canon room.

The cook came up and pushed him against the surface with all the body contact he could, settling one leg in between Zoro's. Zoro felt the guy's already hard erection pressed up against his thigh. A grin found its way to his face to know he had had such an effect on the blonde. Though in all honesty the blonde was having just as strong of an effect on him. He felt his blood rushing with excitement and need as Sanji added pressed his thigh harder to Zoro's groin.

"Shut up and kiss me damn Marimo," Sanji commanded into Zoro's slightly parted lips. Holly hell did Sanji want this with every fiber of his body. He took the swordsman's mouth voraciously, letting his hands wander in which ever direction he could, Zoro took the freedom of doing the same. Sanji removed his haramaki, sliding his hands under his shirt and up to his chest. Zoro arched up against his touch and gave a deep groan of approval as he grabbed the cook's ass and ground their hips together. _**Fuck, yes.**_

Sanji broke the kiss just long enough to take the swordsman's shirt off. He twisted one of Zoro's nipples and took it with his mouth. A moan escaped Zoro's lips. Damn, did he love hearing how responsive Zoro was to his touch.

The swordsman's tangled his fingers in the blonde's hair eagerly as Sanji licked and nibbled down Zoro's chest. He dug his fingers on the swordsman's waistband as he knelt down. He looked up at the swordsman, "I want this just as bad as you do," he purred as he pushed Zoro's pants down simultaneously taking the briefs as well, wrapping long fingers around Zoro's pulsing erection.

"Uh...oh, fuck." Zoro let his head swing back, bucking at the cook's touch. He played with the head feeling his own arousal get painfully harder. Was that even possible? He pinched at it softly to hear the swordsman whimper above him. He kissed the tip as some pre-cum formed at the tip. Zoro looked down at locked half-lidded eyes with the cook who sported a devilish smile. He licked the cum from the tip with a playful movement and with no warning took him all in. Sanji was very well aware that he was some sort of sexual deviant, but fuck even he was surprised at how much he craved to have this man. Whether it was buried deep in him or savoring him in every crook of his mouth he didn't care, he just knew that he needed him. He got another salty hint that the Marimo was coming close. He hummed with pleasure knowing it would send Zoro off edge.

"Fuck, fuck." Zoro began to meet the rhythm in the cook's mouth.

Bracing him by the hips Sanji pulled him in and swallowed him to the base. That's all it took for Zoro to see stars. "Uhhh… Sanji, Sanji" he brought his hand to his mouth in hopes of stifling his cries the orgasm crashed through him.

The blonde kept his assault until Zoro was finished, he flashed him a smug grin, "That will teach you to stop sneaking all the sake."

Yes, that's exactly what he would do next time he found Zoro sneaking around for a drink. _**Yeah, right.**_ In his dreams. Sanji pouted as he was brought back to reality. God he was hopeless. He rolled over, careful not to wake the sleeping swordsman. _**Look at him. **_Fuck he was gorgeous. Hard cut features; honey skin; freaking kissable lips. As attractive as he was he looked innocent to the touch when he was asleep. The guy looked like and innocent little angel and here was Sanji thinking of all the perverted thoughts one could come up with. _**Wasn't it enough to dream of beautiful, supple, well endowed women?**_ _**Oh well. **_Sanji took a deep breath and forced himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, life happened and I lost track of time and had to go back and change this one a bit. Hope you guys like tension *MUWAHAHAHAHA!*

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece...

* * *

"Come on you guys, wake up. Wake up!"

_**Oh, the wonderful delight of waking up to a fine ladies voice~**_ Sanji thought as he heard Nami's voice somewhere in the distance, still somewhere in between sleep and waking up. "Good-morning, Nami-san. _Hmmmn, how about a passionate morning kiss ~ 3 _" he cooed as he puckered his lips, ready to met them with his mellorine.

_**Damn, is it time to get up already? **_Zoro lazily opened his eyes after hearing someone talking. He went form dazed to awake as can be as he saw the sight before him. "Gyohhh..!" shocked out of his will to move to stayed frozen in place as the cook's kiss ready face closed in. _**What the hell is he doing?! Fuck fuck fuck fuck...!**_

_**Wait, what...? Oh SHIT! **_Sanji yelped and recoiled as the face of a certain moss-head appeared in his vision where his beloved Nami-san's should be. "YOU BASTRAD! YOUR DISGUSTING FACE NEARLY SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

Zoro shot up at the cook's remark, "_I SACRED YOU?! _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he shouted back as he grabbed for the cook's shirt collar ready to pick a fight.

"_You bastard...!"_ Sanji grabbed at his collar just as ready to start a fight, like always. Their awkward pushing and shoving was brought to a halt as their captain zoomed in between them at Nami's news that they were approaching an island. They stayed there on the floor giving and receiving looks and underhanded curses a little while longer before they got up to start off the day.

**-Ѡ-**

Okay. This was unacceptable. Heck, his heart was tripping over itself just watching the guy sweeping! _**Bad Sanji, bad.**_ Being so attentive of the Marimo he noticed that the his skin looked warmer than normal, flushed maybe, and Sanji thought it looked cute on him. _**There you go again, bad Sanji!**_ _**Hmn, now that I think about it he's been that shade since yesterday. **_He had probably gotten sunburned or something. Sanji began to wonder if he was just as flushed under the snug fitting white shirt. It was such as nice hot bronze color. _**Fuck. **_

Sanji bit his lip and shut his eyes hard, trying even harder to keep his thoughts in check. _**Stop it! That's not something namaka should be wondering! **_He looked over in Zoro's way and thought he saw him smile. Had Luffy told him something funny? _**That bastard hardly smiles. **_ Sanji's curiosity spiked.

_**Pftst… Stupid pervert. Ero-cook, trying to pull a move on me. **_Waking up to the sight of a shitty cook about to land a smooch on you is not the best way to start the day off, at least not in Zoro's opinion. Zoro's thoughts were cut off as something knocked the breath out of him. He could already guess what, or rather _who_ it was as he saw the straw hat under his nose.

Luffy giggled as he smiled up to the swordsman apologetically, "Hehe, hiya Zoro."

"Watch were you're going Luffy" he mindlessly, too caught up in his thoughts, told the boy and went right back to sweeping. Where was he? Oh right, although he wouldn't truly mind a kiss from him the thought of something like that ever really happening scared the shit out of him... did that make any sense? If they ever did, hypothetically of course, kiss… what would they do after that? First off, He liked to keep himself to himself, for numerous reason, and that wouldn't be happening if someone else was brought into the equation. Secondly, they were both undeniably men and though that fact was of little importance to Zoro he doubted that Sanji being the "_ladies man_" that he is **- **_**or so he calls himself even though he can never get one -**_ would ever look twice Zoro's way. Finally, they were in a ship where privacy was not far from impossible and he wasn't willing to make something like _**- hypothetically –**_ doing something of that nature with the cook a publicly known thing.

**-Ѡ-**

Zoro kept cursing under his breath as he swept the deck, Luffy continuously bumping into him. "Sorry Zoro," he would say again and again, with that big goofy grin he always carried. That was their captain for you, never had Zoro met someone so lighthearted and determined as Monkey D. Luffy. The swordsman smiled to himself. As childish as he was, he couldn't see himself sailing under the command of any other captain. Luffy brushed past Zoro for the hundredth-or-so-time.

"Hey, Luffy, why don't you watch where you're going!" Nami and Sanji yelled from across the ship, drawing attention from everyone, stopping their chores to see what was going on.

"Huh?" Zoro and Luffy replied, baffled as to what had brought that along since Luffy wasn't even anywhere near them.

Nami and Sanji seemed just as lost as to what had just come out of their mouths, "I mean…" Nami began as she twiddled her index fingers around each other in nervousness., "Zoro probably doesn't appreciate that y-you keep bumping into him." _**I know I sure don't, **_she thought a little bitterly.

"_Yes, my mellorine is right~"_

Luffy gawked at the swordsman. "Sorry Zoro," he whispered.

Zoro still trying to understand why that would bother the other two answered reassuringly, "Oi, nothing to worry about." He flashed Luffy a small grin and pulled the front of his straw hat over the young boy's face playfully.

_**What the hell, Zoro?! **_Sanji's teeth grounded into and almost through his cigaret as he saw how friendly the damn swordsman was being to the captain.

Sensing tension Usopp called Chopper over to help him carry some stuff down to the storage room. Passing by Robin they asked what had happened. Robin shrugged and said it was nothing worth giving to much thought. No one brought it up throughout the rest of the day so Usopp and Chopper concluded that it must not have been anything important.

**-Ѡ-**

With the ship cleaned and tidy Robin told Sanji to get Zoro to accompany her inland to shop for what they needed. Zoro complained that he didn't need to shop for anything and that they just wanted him so that he would carry everything like a packing mule.

Sanji nudged him with his foot. "Like I wouldn't be able to carry the bags myself. Trust me, you are the last person I'd ask to come with me, asshole. Robin is the one who asked and any lady's wish is my command so get up and let's go."

"Humph" The swordsman crossed his arms on his chest and looked around to think of another excuse but came up with nothing. "Fine," _**Like I even have a choice.**_ Zoro hesitated to get up as he felt the floor move under him. _**Shit.**_ It took him a second to compose himself but was sure Sanji hadn't noticed anything.

And he was right; Sanji was way too busy trying to stay composed himself. He was going to spend all afternoon with the guy and that was a lot of time to allow a slip up and he couldn't let that happen. Especially not with Robin around.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... stating the obvious here...

* * *

The sun was beginning to set but the nice weather and atmosphere kept the plaza alive and rowdy. It was getting rather late in Sanji's mind because he was yet to make diner and he could already picture their captain whining a hole through his as he accused him of leaving him too die of hunger even though they had only been out shopping for a couple hours. He turned his head to ask Robin if they had everything they needed yet since she was the one in charge of the list. She replied that all that was left was to buy were the herbs that Chopper had requested for his medicines.

_**Okay. **_They weren't done yet but it was the last list they needed to fetch before they could head back to the ship. _**Just a little while longer**__. _Zoro sighed deeply as he struggled a bit to keep up with their pace, "I still don't see why I had to come-"

"Because my lovely Robin said so, Marimo. How many times do I have to say it to you?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and ignored the sassy blonde as he looked around at the various booths and vendors. He could have sworn right there and then that they had already passed by here and were going in circles. _**Che, these stupid markets are always set up like a stupid maze.**_ As he returned his attention to his namaka to make sure that they wouldn't get lost and leave him behind like they always end up doing he spotted a little shop that would have normally not gotten his attention. "Hey. C-can I at least have ice-cream?" he asked as he lagged behind them. He wasn't carrying anything particularly heavy but he was exhausted and hot... for some reason, and he thought some ice-cream would actually be nice for once.

"Don't you think it's a little late for ice-cream?" Sanji shot back in a tone waaay colder than he had intended, again. _**Crap. I'd be better off stuffing my foot in my mouth.**_"I mean, can't you wait for us to get back to the ship. We still have not had dinner and you'd just be spoiling you appetite." _**Nice save.**_

_**Did something crawl up his butt and die in there? Sheeesh. I only asked for ice-cream. I never ask for anything... **_he pouted inwardly, _**ESPECIALLY not something like ice-cream... What's the shit-head's problem? **_He had been smacking down everything Zoro said all afternoon. Even more than usual. Zoro _would_ have done something about it if he wasn't feeling like shit, but since shit is all he felt like he settled for sending a hard look of "fuck-off" in Sanji's direction.

**-Ѡ-**

They were almost done with the shopping and she hadn't managed to get any "_incriminating" _evidence. The cook was doing more than simply giving Zoro the cold shoulder, that much was beyond obvious. She, and anyone how would look at the pair for more than a second would know that the two always had that hostility between them and on occasion it would go through the roof if one of them was actually bothered by something, so Sanji's actions were not what surprised her. Instead it was the one with lack of actions that spiked her interest. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity when Zoro hadn't fought back in anyway. Insult after insult and he just took one after the other. _**Hmmm? **_Robin turned around and faced Zoro, "Would you like-"

"Ice-cream, yes." He answered expectantly.

"DON'T BE SO BARBARIC! YOU DON'T CUT A LADY OFF WHILE SHE IS SPEAKING YOU JERK! _Continue, Robin my love~_"

Robin smiled softly at Sanji, "No, swordsman-san. Would you like Sanji to carry all the bags?"

"_What?_" asked the two together, halting Sanji's lovey-dovey dance. Robin simply stared at them waiting for an answer.

"_Che. _No, don't bother. I'm a big-boy, I don't need help."

Knowing Sanji would do virtually anything she asked, and though she was not in favor of exploiting his weakness, she kept going, "Sanji, would you like to carry all the bags?"

Zoro glared at them both, "I already said no."

"Please Sanji," she shot him another smile and the blonde immediately swiped the bags from Zoro before the swordsman could stop him.

"_Anything for a beauty~"_

She could tell that Zoro was annoyed, if the grumpy face and flaring nostrils didn't already give it off, but didn't protest any further. Maybe she was wrong. Or maybe she was going about this all wrong… _**Hmmn... **_What could provoke these two to show her what she was almost certain was there? ..._**Bingo! **_"Then, you wouldn't mind getting some ice-cream with swordsman-san while I finish shopping _as... well...?_"

**-Ѡ-**

"Uhm- thanks for paying. I still owe Nami." Zoro thanked the blonde sitting in front of him with a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Just shut up and finish already... and learn to swallow before you speak while you're at it!" _**Damn. **_Why did he agree to bring him, he should have seen this coming, but fuck if he wasn't enjoying the delicious torture. Sanji's mouth watered as he watched, spellbound, as the ice-cream came in and out of view with every swipe of the man's sticky sweet tongue. Oh, that dribble slowly making its way down the swordsman's chin, how he would love to lick it – along with every inch of his body. Maybe then nibble at the sensuous lips that where engulfing what he wished was something else at the moment. Shit, he had a hard-on in the middle of the street. Unable to look away, the image of Zoro taking a mouthful of him was pulling at his gut. He had to do something, shifting around in his seat didn't help one bit; his already sensitive state met the resistance of his clothing, stinging a bit but arousing him all the more. He quickly grabbed a couple of the shopping bags and set them on his lap in hopes over covering up the excited fella currently making a show in his pants.

"Hey, yoo-hoo. Earth to curly." Seeing that Sanji was snapped out of though and paying attention him he ask again in-between jostling the dairy treat in his mouth, "I said, why did you get one if you weren't going to eat it?"

"Huh?"

Zoro pointed at the cone in Sanji's hand, "That thing."

"Oh." Barely remembering what he had in his hand he shoved out all his dirty thoughts, or at least trying to, as he looked at the rapidly melting treat. Feeling the swordsman gaze on him he took a shy lick at it.

Ha, the cute little cook's ears were reddening. Robin held down a giggle from the spot she was surveying the two. She had seen what she wanted to see. May I say wow; could Zoro possibly be anymore clueless about what was happening right in front of him? _**All they need is a little push.**_ Especially Zoro, what he needs is more like a hard knock upside the head and a shove in the right direction.

"We are all done here boys, we can head back now." she announced as she made her way to little outdoor table they were at.

"Robin~" Yes, maybe with her around he could regain control; force his blood to travel back to the rest of his body... maybe?

Zoro acknowledged her with a lazy "Hmph," as he took the last bite of his now gone cone. _**I still can't get over how shady Robin is…**_

"If you don't mind waiting my lovely, I'd like to finish the ice-cream before we head back," _**Give me time to cool off.**_

"What's the problem? Don't have the brains to walk and eat at the same time, love-cook~?" taunted Zoro.

"Well I am the one carrying all the bags, moss-for-brains."

"Not anymore you're not-" Zoro got up and took the bags from the cook's lap in one stride "-there stop whining and lets go-"

_**No-no-no-no-no!**_ He reached for the bags in a last desperate attempt but was to late. Boing, hello there. Both of their faces shot hot red.

Robin looked away as she stifled a second giggle that evening. _**So the cook was hiding a little something? There is no way I was wrong and this is solid hard proof, pun intended. If this doesn't wake the swordsman up I can't imagine what will.**_

Trying to act cool Zoro rolled his eyes and managed a chokey _"pervert-cook"_ walking way with all the supplies they had bought and on _his_ way to the Marry.

**-Ѡ-**

She had him cornered and it was for his good anyways, "Sanji-"

"I promise it's not what you think."

"Would you lie to me?"

"Forgive me Robin. It's ju-just… I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"How is this NOT wrong? I'm a guy, and he… he's Zoro!"

"That didn't seem to stop you a little while ago."

"That's exactly why this is so wrong. Forgive me... Help me."

"If I'm right, you've been feeling like this for a while, and since whatever you have bottled up in you is becoming too much, my best advice is to let it out."

"What?"

"Maybe it's time you gave in to it; act out on what you're feeling." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze, "it's getting late; let's get back to the ship. With the cook away Luffy has probably ransacked the fridge by now."

"_Okay."_

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." They are young, foolish and scared and in love... even if they aren't quit aware of it just yet and she was there to try and help them they way she wished she had had someone to bare all the unknowns of growing up.


End file.
